Heroes: The Eyes of Death
by Mike Coppola
Summary: A myserious blindfolded man named Mitchell is locked up by the Company. He gets put in the cell right next to Adam Monroe's, and things really get crazy. After a terrible event occurs, HRG and Claude are called in to track down a deadly hero.
1. Mitchell

HEROES: THE EYES OF DEATH

This story is in script form.

The story begins with a blindfolded man being escorted to a cell room by Linderman. The man being escorted is named Mitchell. He's a tall bald man and a large dragon tattoo on the back of his head. Mitchell's hands and feet are tied together. They're in the Company building. Mitchell is put in the cell room next to Adam Monroe. Mitchell As Linderman passes Adam's cell, the two share a cold yet brief stare. Mitchell's blindfold is still on and so is his straightjacket. But he is still able to talk.

Adam: What's your name?

Mitchell: I don't trust you.

Adam: Neither do I. But sometimes a man's name is more trustworthy than the man himself.

Mitchell: The name's Mitchell. So what's your name?

Adam: Adam. Adam Monroe.

Mitchell: So Adam, why are you here?

Adam: Because I can save people.

Mitchell: Save people? I'm here because I can kill people. It seems unfair to be locked up for saving people.

Adam: That's exactly what I was thinking.

Mitchell chuckles.

Mitchell: So Adam, was there ever an Eve in your life?

Adam: Over the centuries, I've been with many women.

Mitchell: Ah, so you're immortal.

Adam: I guess you can say that.

Mitchell: Do you look old?

Adam: Appearances can be deceiving.

Mitchell: I hear ya. I'm a large brute, but yet I can very intelligent.

Adam: I don't doubt that. You sound like it.

Mitchell: Deception isn't only found in how you look, but how you sound as well. You sound young, but for all I know you could look your age.

Adam begins to laugh.

Adam' Listen, I have something very important to tell you. Pretty soon you will be given pills that will take away your power. I urge you not to take them. They say it helps you, but it only turns you into a vegetable. Trust me on this one. By the way, ask him if you can keep the cup.

Mitchell: Ask him what? The glass cup?

Adam: You bet. You seem like the kind of guy who doesn't deserve to be in here. If you want to escape, then don't take the pills. Use whatever power you may have and get out of here.

Mitchell: What do you want from me?

Adam: I want you to take me with you.

Mitchell: Fair enough.

Adam: Quiet.

Linderman walks down the hall and goes into Mitchell's cell with the "Haitian pills".

Linderman: Alright Mitchell. What I'm holding in my hand are pills that can take away your powers. At first they only work temporarily, but soon enough your power will be gone forever.

Mitchell: Forever?

Linderman: Oh yes. Definitely.

Linderman hands them to Mitchell. He also hands him a small glass of water. Mitchell puts the pills in his mouth, then he drinks the water, and finally, he swallows. Linderman takes the container and cup.

Mitchell: Wait! Mr. Linderman, can I keep the glass cup?

Linderman: What?

Mitchell: I just want to keep it. I can't use it and you know my powers don't involve glass manipulation or anything. Pretty please with sugar on top?

Linderman gives a suspicious look, but decides to give it to him. He sets the glass on the table next to the bed.

After Linderman passes down the hall, Mitchell spits the pills out. They were under his tongue the whole time.

Adam: Did you take the pills?

Mitchell: No.

Adam: Good. Ready to escape?

Mitchell: Yeah.

Adam: Excellent. Tonight, a guard will monitor the halls to make sure everyone is sleeping.

Mitchell: Like a prison.

Adam: Exactly like a prison! When he comes, I'll distract him and you use your power.

Mitchell: My power?

Adam: Yeah. You want that blindfold off don't you?

Mitchell pauses at this.

Mitchell: How do you know I'm wearing a blindfold.

Adam: Trust me, I know. Do you trust me?

Mitchell: Yeah.

Later that night, a guard begins to walk down the halls.

Adam: Hello, you there!

Guard: What do you want now, Adam?

Adam: I need a glass a water, please.

Guard: A glass of water? What do you think this is? A hotel?

Mitchell: I have a glass!

Guard: Who are you? Go back to sleep!

Mitchell: Please sir, I just need to give it to him.

Guard: Not a chance! Do you know who this is? Do you know who _I_ am?

Mitchell: No. But maybe if I give you the glass and you give it to him, then everything will be alright.

Guard: I don't trust you.

Mitchell: I'm tied up! I can't see anything! What can I possibly do?

The guard pauses and thinks for a second.

Guard: Fine! I'll let you give me the glass so I can get it filled up with water. Just this once, you hear?

Mitchell: Crystal clear.

The guard opens the cell door and walks over to the table. Mitchell stands up and pretends to trip and knock over the glass. The cup breaks.

Mitchell: Oops.

Guard: What are you doing?

Mitchell grabs a shard of glass with his feet, swings over to the guard, and stabs him in the chest. The guard falls over seemingly dead. Mitchell cuts the rope off his ankles and then cuts the rope off his wrists. He's free. Mitchell proceeds to exit the cell when another guard that looks exactly like the first guard appears.

Guard: You're not going anywhere!

The guard splits into two guards. As if he's cloning himself. Think of it like Multiple Man from X-Men. The two guards then multiply into eight. They pull out their night sticks and proceed to attack. Mitchell fends them off as best as he can.

Adam: Hurry up, get me out.

Mitchell tries to steal one of the guard's keys but fails and runs down the halls without Adam.

Adam: The bloody traitor!

Mitchell dashes down the halls and kicks open an office room. Mitchell runs through the room and jumps out the window. Alarms begin to blaze and the now twenty guards run toward the window. They stop and see Mitchell hanging from a second floor window ledge. He decides to drop and begins to run away.

Linderman rushes into the office room.

Linderman: What happened?

Guard: He escaped sir.

Linderman: I'm quite aware that he escaped. Get Thompson in here.

About a minute later, Thompson gets to the office.

Linderman: I want you to get your best agents to find him right now.

Thompson: Certainly, sir. I'll get on it right away.

Linderman: Good.

Linderman and the guards leave. They go down the halls until they reach Adam's cell.

Linderman: Adam, did you have something to do with this?

Adam: Yes. And I'm very angry at that man for leaving me here.

Linderman grins.

Linderman: Ah, I see. This was another one of your escape plans.

Adam: You bet.

Linderman: Well, Mitchell is being taken care of and you will have to live with your failures. Forever.

Linderman looks at the guards.

Linderman: Get back to work.

Guard: Sorry, sir.

Meanwhile, Thompson is in his office contacting someone.

Thompson: I don't care, I want Bennet and his partner in here now!

A little while later, Noah Bennet and his partner Claude Rains arrive in Thompson's office. It's sometime in 1991, when they were still partners.

Noah: What's the situation?

Thompson: A man named Mitchell Dawson has escaped. I need you and your partner to go find him.

Noah: Dead or alive?

Thompson: Alive.

Immediately, Noah and Claude begin tracking him.

Mitchell is in a large, empty warehouse, hiding.

Noah: Did you check with Harris?

Claude: Yes I did.

Noah: Well where did he say the target's at?

Claude: He said that the target should be in the abandoned warehouse down the road.

Noah: Then he hasn't gone far.

The two of them begin running down until they reach the warehouse. Mitchell is still in the warehouse. He decides to take off his blindfold, just in case.

Noah opens the door and enters the warehouse. Claude is already invisible.

Claude: (whispering) You go look over there, and I'll look over in that area. If you find him, shoot him.

Noah: (whispering) But we're not supposed to kill him.

Claude: (whispering) Who said anything about killing him?

The two of them begin looking around. Mitchell is hiding in a corner area. After a long while, Noah finally sees Mitchell.

Noah: Well look at that! Hey Claude, I found him!

Claude hears this and begins to run toward Noah's area.

Mitchell looks up, frightened. Noah pulls out his gun.

Noah: What the...?

Noah looks into Mitchell's black eyes and begins to turn dry and pale. His eyes turn black as well. He's starting to fall over dead. Then, a gunshot is heard and a bullet enters Mitchell's neck. The invisible Claude then turns visible again and runs toward Noah. Mitchell dies and Noah turns back to normal.

Claude: What happened?

Noah: I don't know. I think he was killing me.

Claude: Interesting. Well we better tell Thompson that he's dead.

Noah: I hope we still have a job tomorrow.

Claude: Don't worry, we're the best in town. If Thompson fires us then he'll get fired too.

Noah: (chuckling) Yeah, that's right.

Claude: Besides, it beats being a mailman.

The two of them laugh as they leave the warehouse.


	2. Robert, Travis & Rachel

HEROES: THE EYES OF DEATH

PART II: ROBERT, TRAVIS, & RACHEL

Robert Holding, Travis Harrison, and Rachel Walker were three agents at the Company. They each had powers and they each had their own non-powered partners. They wanted to bring down the Company from the inside. Although they believed they had the right amount of information, they had no idea. All they "knew" was that Linderman was the leader of the Company, he was the man they took orders from. They were partially right, he was one of the Company's founders, but there were many others that they didn't even know about, including Adam Monroe.

Robert Holding had the ability of physical persuasion. By touching you, he could make you do anything he wanted you to do.

Travis Harrison had the ability of phasing. He could walk through walks, ceilings, floors, anything and anyone.

Rachel Walker had the ability of enhanced memory. She could remember a newspaper article from years ago, word by word exactly.

The three of them stopped believing the Company's "morals" a long time ago. They were in Linderman's office at Primatech Paper, waiting for him. Linderman was by the prison cells. A man with the "Medusa ability" named Mitchell Dawson had escaped from his cells with the help of Adam Monroe. A guard with the ability of replication had made too many copies of himself that were brutally murdered and left scrambled around, leaving a gigantic mess. Linderman was trying to control the situation and get the mess cleaned up. Thompson had sent two agents to track down Mitchell a long time ago.

"What's taking him so long?" Robert asked impatiently.

"Calm down, I heard something about someone escaping on our way here," Rachel reminds them.

"Escaping? Well that's new," Robert remarks sarcastically.

There is a brief silence.

"That guy escaped a long time ago. Either the mess outside is huge, or he's lollygagging," Robert says impatiently.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Travis asks.

"There is no plan," Robert replies, "Improvisation is the key here."

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"When he gets in here, I'll pull out my gun, and you'll put your fist through his stomach," Rachel explains, "So we get his attention. While your keeping him there, Robert will persuade him to come in and shut up, locking his door on the way in. Then I'll shoot him in the head. Easy?"

Travis nods, Robert grins.

"I get to do the fun part," Robert boasts.

Once again, Rachel rolls her eyes. She pulls out her gun and loads it, pointing it at the door.

Suddenly, Linderman enters his office. Travis quickly places his hand through Linderman's stomach. Daniel is genuinely surprised. Robert places his hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to lock your door on your way in and you're gonna sit down and shut up."

Travis pulls his hand out and Linderman follows the orders without any control. After sitting down and shutting up, Rachel points her gun at his head.

10 MINUTES AGO

Noah Bennet and Claude Rains, two very skilled agents, have just returned from finding Mitchell's body. Thompson congratulates them.

"Good work," he congratulates, "I applaud how fast that went, but did you really have to kill him?"

"Just following orders," Noah modestly replies.

Thompson leans over toward them.

"Listen," he quietly explains, "We got another situation that needs to be handled immediately. I have just been informed that three of our own agents may try to kill one of the higher-ups like me. I need you guys to make sure nothing happens while this whole Mitchell mess is being cleaned up by the cells. You got that?"

They both nod.

"Good, now I need to go into one of the offices. You two need to come with me and make sure nothing happens."

They both nod and look at each other, slightly confused.

"If you see anything suspicious, tell me."

"You want us to be your bodyguards?" Claude asks sarcastically.

"Not really, no. I'm going to pick up something very important, I don't want to be shot down as soon as I get in there," Thompson replies.

"So you want us to be your body armor or something?" Claude asks sarcastically, "Cause I'm more like camouflage."

"Knock it off and follow me," Thompson orders.

They walk over to Linderman's office.

"What are you trying to do?" Noah whispers to Claude.

"Come on, doesn't it sound ridiculous to you too?" Claude whispers back.

They get to the office and enter. Thompson doesn't see Linderman inside and grabs the files he was looking for on the desk. Suddenly, they hear someone coming to the door. Claude grabs Noah and Thompson and turns invisible. Robert, Travis, and Rachel quietly enters the room. The other three quietly steps back, still invisible.

"Okay, we're here, where is he?" Robert asks.

"Be quiet, and close the door!" Rachel demands, "He'll be here."

Noah, Claude, and Thompson watches them, still invisible. Noah prepares to pull out his gun, but Thompson stops him and makes a motion to wait.

After a while, they hear the plan. Linderman comes in and is attacked by them. Robert persuades him, Travis puts his hand through his stomach, everything is going according to plan. Thompson signals Noah and Claude to pull their guns out. Noah's pointing his gun at Robert, Claude is pointing his at Travis, and Thompson has his sights on Rachel.

Rachel points her gun at Linderman's head. A split second before she shoots, three shots fly through the three agents' heads. Noah, Claude, and Thompson suddenly become visible as they fall to the ground. Linderman grins in appreciation.

"Good work," Linderman congratulates, "I'm going to have to remember you two."

Noah and Claude look at each other.

"Don't worry, everything's under control now," Thompson assures.

"Good, good," Linderman says as he looks at the files in Thompson's hand.

There is a brief awkward silence.

"Noah, Claude, leave," Thompson bluntly orders.

A confused Noah and Claude leave. Noah smiles with a sense of accomplishment, Claude merely looks upset.

"What's wrong?" Noah asks.

"Nothing," Claude responds, "Just a little tired."

Claude just killed four people with abilities like him. Three of which were people he knew, three of his own men. The idea that he just murdered them sickened him, as if it never really affected him before.


End file.
